


Not Yet

by winnow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, implied alpha/omega dynamics, there's a lot of talk about Stiles' butthole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winnow/pseuds/winnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been sixteen hours. Every muscle in Stiles' lean body is taut. He turns his face away in shame, pushes himself down and draws his legs back to present his swollen, wet hole to Derek.</p><p>And Derek stares. He stares and licks his lips and digs his claws into the meat of his thigh because <i>not yet</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno where this came from. i needed a break from my longer fic and this just kinda fell out of me like an interesting curse word.
> 
> please let me know if i should add something to the tags. hope you enjoy this wee bit o' pornish fic.

"Derek ...Derek, I'm burning. I'm _burning_ , Derek." Stiles arches off the bed, the leather straps caging his hands to the headboard groan with the strain. 

" _Derek_ ," he says again, this time more desperate, which is a feat. 

"Not yet, baby." Derek floats the words across the room, trying to calm Stiles with just his voice. He can't come near him yet, can't touch him despite how badly he wants to. 

Stiles whines, twists his body as much as possible within the confines of his restraints, " _please_." 

"Not yet," Derek says again, this time a bit softer.

It has been sixteen hours. Stiles is sweating profusely. The entire room is rent with his scent, the bed sheets smeared with his slick, and it is driving Derek insane. Every muscle in Stiles' lean body is taut. When he's not trying to break his wrists twisting against the leather ties, he turns his face away in shame, pushes himself down and draws his legs back to present his swollen, wet hole to Derek. 

And Derek stares. He stares and licks his lips and digs his claws into the meat of his thigh because _not yet_.

Stiles is presenting again and when Derek fails to leave the chair to mount him, again, he pistons his hips into the air, humping nothing.

"...god," he breathes and follows the word with a sob that breaks Derek's heart. 

Stiles tries to turn himself enough to rut against he bed but the shackles on his ankles keep him just a few inches short of relief and he starts to cry. Derek bites the inside of his cheek until it bleeds. Not. Yet.

Stiles mumbles a long chorus of filth beginning with "...need you, I'm so wet, so hard for you Derek" and ending with "fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me Derek_ " into the crook of his arm. He gives up his endeavor to shag the bed and rests on his back, his legs inelegantly akimbo. A deep flush begins at his cheekbones and works it way down his chest. 

Derek stares.

Stiles is crying again. His angry red cock drops a large bead of pre-cum onto his stomach. His swollen hole squelches with fluid and suddenly, violently constricts. The sound he makes is beyond pornographic.

Derek stands.

Stiles' breath comes in desperate little puffs. The heat wafting off him can be felt six feet away where Derek is standing. His once taut body shudders against the bed, each muscle releasing so that it looks like a wave has passed through the tissues. The flush has worked its way across his flesh and down to his plush, dewy entrance. It constricts once more then gapes open and Stiles presents himself again. This time his eyes find Derek and bore into him. 

_Now_.

Derek strips.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on [tumblr](http://embrace-the-mutation.tumblr.com/).


End file.
